


Why say no, when you can say yes?

by ankheclipse



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Biting, Blood, Extremely Dubious Consent, FaceFucking, Gilgamesh doesn't take no for an answer, M/M, Psychological Dominance, Seduction, Shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankheclipse/pseuds/ankheclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilgamesh keeps apparating into Kirei's bed. And he is getting tired of being told No.<br/>In fact, maybe No means Yes. </p>
<p>Kirei doesn't think No means Yes, but...who cares what he thinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Every strangled gasp makes me want you more.” He moved his body across Kirei’s, moaning out his words, “Every ‘no’ resonates through me like you are screeeeeaaming yes.”  
Kirei gritted his teeth against the feeling of Gilgamesh’s body against his. Of the unwanted words in his ears. He was still partially asleep, and wished the King of Heroes would stop trying to sneak into his bed while he slept.  
“Leave me alone, Gilgamesh.” He couldn’t help using his name. Just like he couldn’t help the sexual tone that his voice carried when he said it.  
“Ohhh, say it again, Kirei.” the blond man cooed. “Say my name again. It sounds so dirty.”  
Kirei twisted his head to the side, straining his neck as he pulled away. Gilgamesh was stronger than he looked, and twisted his small body around Kirei like some kind of snake, refusing to leave or be pushed away. His words taunted and teased, holding his mind in a vice with its seductive and jabbing tone. He was being more forceful than he had been the previous nights. Typically all Kirei had to do to get rid of him was snap something angering and the king would leave. But tonight was different, he didn’t seem to be keen on leaving at all, and it was starting to worry the priest.  
It wasn’t right...what they were doing; Kirei repeated to himself as he fought with his body to continue to struggle away. It should have been easy to push the little blond away from him. He was so tiny in comparison. So lean. So perfectly slender…  
“Kirei Kotomine...say my name again...let it fill your mouth.” Gilgamesh laughed softly, dragging his tongue against the throbbing vein in Kirei’s neck.  
The larger man’s breath escaped in silent pants and he wrapped his hands around Gilgamesh’s tiny waist, lifting him up slightly.  
The king let himself be moved, enjoying the mental anguish that the object of his lust was obviously in. “You’re so torn between what you think your God wants, and what your body desires…” he commented, intentionally bumping his thigh against the priest’s groin.  
“God isn’t here, Kirei….I am. Let your carnal desires take hold of you for once. Give in.”

Kirei whimpered out a guilty moan as Gilgamesh’s thigh rubbed against him, coaxing a shuddering pleasure from him until he almost wanted to give in. “ngh….Gilgam-esh….stop.” 

“Oh...I don’t think so…” the blond snickered, “You’ve kept me waiting long enough...”

Kirei’s eyes widened as Gilgamesh’s hands snaked under his robe. He was still holding him up, a position the smaller man didn’t mind one bit. He was dangling over all the uninhibited access he could desire for the moment and quickly found his way around the cloth. It fell open under his touch and he smiled, dipping his head down to begin kissing the trembling chest before him, but being stopped just short of contact. Confused, he stretched his neck slightly, trying to reach him. Kirei held him up higher, avoiding kisses by a mere inch. Gilgamesh chuckled softly, his hot breath hitting Kirei’s chest right before his strong tongue flicked across his skin.  
Kirei shuddered a gasp and dug his nails into the other man’s sides, “Gah! Gilgamesh, Stop!”

“Your mouth continues to say no, mongrel…” he smiled, knee still tucked between Kirei’s legs, “But your body...doesn’t lie to me. If you really wanted me to stop, you would just toss me out.”

“What, so you could just apparate into my bed again??” Kirei growled

“Well, I didn’t say it would work, but.” He pressed his knee harder against him, “You could try. Go ahead, Kirei. Throw me across the room.” His crimson eyes flashed with his taunting smile.

“Stop talking.” 

“Make me.” he teased, knocking his knee forward. 

Kirei yelped and let him fall, tensing against the impact. Gilgamesh laughed, not bothering to catch himself with anything more than his teeth on Kirei’s collarbone. He bit down hard, nearly drawing blood before Kirei grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back, Gilgamesh’s teeth snapped shut and he laughed at the sudden pain, “haha, finally some fight out of you, mongrel. I was hoping that you wouldn’t start to bore me.”

Kirei snarled, looking down at the smirking man on top of him, “You may be a king, Gilgamesh, But I am still your master. And I am telling you to stop, this instant.”

Gilgamesh wasn’t phased in the slightest. Quite the opposite; the harsh words glanced off his ego like water on oilcloth and he tossed his golden hair from his eyes, “Now now, Kirei...Don’t get heated in the wrong way.” he put his palms on the trembling chest and pushed himself up, not caring if the pressure bruised the ribs he was leaning on, “Although I do wonder….” His tongue flicked across his lips and he grabbed the sides of Kirei’s robe, ripping it from his torso and arms with a couple fierce yanks. The torn fabric fell to the sides and Gilgamesh traced the sharp lines of a single, red seal of Kirei’s arm. “I wonder how many of these command seals I can make you use in a single night with me.” he snickered wickedly, looking into Kirei’s eyes.  
They looked back at him with nothing more than a dull mix of lust and horror and he snickered again. “Tonight, Kirei Kotomine, I am YOUR king. Your king, master, and teacher. Because….I think.” He smiled, sliding his hand down Kirei’s firm stomach, “That this is your first time….isn’t it?”

Kirei gritted his teeth to keep from gasping, “Tsk! Don’t be foolish, Gilgamesh. I had a wife once.”

Gilgamesh was genuinely surprised by the news; although he had meant that it was his first time with a man, he was still surprised that he had been married once. He couldn’t imagine it….this man before him certainly didn’t seem like he had been married to anything but his own stupid reasons for existing. He was shocked...but instead of showing it, he went a different, more self serving route with his newfound knowledge. “And did she satisfy you, Kirei?” He hissed with a smile, finally reaching the growing shame between the priest’s legs. “Did you desire her? Did you ravage her until your body was spent, and your muscles trembled with aching pleasure?”

Kirei tensed beneath his words, gritting his teeth and twitching away from the wandering touch. “stop….”

“Did your knees buckle when your lips touched hers?” he continued, brushing his own warm mouth across Kirei’s shoulder, leaving a moist trail in his tongue’s wake. The cold air from the room made Kirei shiver. Especially when Gilgamesh sucked in a breath over the path of saliva he had just left, quickly cooling his skin and sending a tingle through his back. Gilgamesh’s hand slid across Kirei’s member, accompanied by a breathy laugh in Kirei’s ear, “Your body isn’t lying to me anymore, Kirei…” He moaned softly for Kirei’s benefit, “You’re already getting hard, and I’ve barely touched you…”  
Kirei bit back a moan of his own and twisted his head harshly away from Gilgamesh. It was shameful, what he was feeling. Shameful that he wanted the king to continue touching him. Gilgamesh’s hungry eyes gazed upon his torment. He had originally intended to force him into submission if he had to. Shit, he would have opened the Gates of Babylon if the need arose, just to keep the priest under him and begging. He didn’t care if he was begging for more, or to be let go, he just wanted to hear his gasping breath, to fill those dull brown eyes with something fiery and passionate.  
But his original violent plan was morphing into something else. Something psychological. He knew Kirei was capable of putting up a fight, he had seen it plenty of times. But there was something else boiling under the surface of the larger man’s weak defense. 

Desperation. 

Gilgamesh smirked at the realization. If it WAS desperation that he was sensing, then he was going to go a whole different route. If the game at hand was simply “touch me right” then the night was going to be much more fun than he had previously thought.  
Damn, he wanted the mongrel to look at him, but both his hands were busy, and he couldn’t reach his face. Time for a new tactic.  
He lowered his voice, shedding its commanding tones and shielding his dominance with a soft whisper, “Kirei, look at me…”  
The response was immediate as Kirei’s defenses lowered slightly and he twisted his head, albeit against his better judgement. Gilgamesh lowered his eyelids slightly, parting his mouth submissively and releasing a hot breath. His slow blink was the only thing that broke their eye contact, his moan nearly silent as he lowered himself onto Kirei’s chest. Kirei held his breath, letting the slow contact wash over him. Every inch of Gilgamesh rolled over his torso, forcing his back to arch into the feeling.  
God, he wanted it so bad.  
No...he didn’t. He wanted Gilgamesh to leave. Wanted him to just fight the damn battles and win the grail. He wanted him to stop teasing him, to stop making sly comments. He wanted those perfectly long fingers to get away from him, to stop wrapping around his disobedient cock. To stop touching him so perfectly. He didn’t want those crimson eyes to flash or look into his soul. He didn’t want the king to drag his tongue across those perfect lips ever again. He didn’t want to feel those prodding eyes all over his body, undressing him, touching him, taking him.. And he certainly didn’t want his thumb to slide across the --- “AAHH!” He jolted upward into Gilgamesh’s soft touch, both his hands gripping the sheets on his bed, eyes screwed shut. “GILGAMESH STOP!!”

The blond didn’t stop and he mentally congratulated himself for finding exactly what Kirei wanted so quickly. He slicked his thumb over the newly moistened tip of Kirei’s throbbing erection and continued whispering in his ear as he began stroking him. “Ohhh, Kirei. Yess. Doesn’t that feel good?” he let the priest’s breath catch in his throat before slipping another comment into his mind, “Don’t you want to feel more? To feel the heat of pleasure rise within you?”

Kirei squirmed under him in a halfhearted attempt to get away, all the while continuing to push upward into him. His hips bucked against the bed and he heard a loud snap as the cheap fitted sheet popped off the corner of the mattress. He didn’t dare open his eyes, it felt like Gilgamesh had taken control of his mind, possessing him to comply with some instinctual desire. He wanted to feel something. Anything. He had searched so long to feel SOMETHING, and now he was...and it terrified him. Gilgamesh terrified him. 

“Ohhhh Kirei, yes….just like that.” the seductive voice yanked Kirei out of his own mind and he snapped his eyes open. Somehow the blond had shed his own clothes and maneuvered himself between Kirei’s legs.  
Kirei’s eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened. His legs! How had they wrapped around Gilgamesh without him realizing? Why was his body betraying him!? Anger flooded his brain and he shoved against Gilgamesh’s chest with all his might. The unsuspecting blond flew to the end of the bed and bounced once before landing in a shocked huff. “Ak! Mongrel!”  
Kirei didn’t wait for him to finish his degrading sentence before shooting his hand across the bed and wrapping around Gilgamesh’s thin throat.  
“Haha, Kire---akk.” He tried to laugh, but the hand squeezed tighter, crushing against his windpipe. He wrapped his own hands around Kirei’s wrist, trying to pull away, but instead of letting go, the priest flung him back first onto the bed. “Ah!” The fight was back in Kirei’s eyes and he pulled his lips back in a smile as he choked Gilgamesh out. The servant clawed at Kirei’s hand, writhing to get away. 

Kirei smiled down at the sight of his oxygen deprived servant. “You’re a blight on this earth, Gilgamesh, King of Heroes.” he let his eyes wander down the choking man’s body. “You look even better this way.” he continued squeezing his neck as his own breath grew slightly ragged. He really did want him. Maybe just once wouldn’t hurt…….

Gilgamesh let his airflow be cut off, continuing the submissive act he had manufactured a few minutes ago. It was working wonderfully and Kirei was falling perfectly into his trap. His master’s eyes were already wandering down his body, and he twisted his hips slightly for added effect. Kirei responded by curling his lip back and shoving Gilgamesh further up the bed. “Ah! Kirei! Please!” He choked out, struggling harder.  
Gilgamesh kicked against his torso, egging on the priest’s controlling behaviour while he struggled to hold his flailing limbs down with his spare hand, only managing to grab one of the king’s legs and pin it to the bed, “Stop coming after me, Gilgamesh.” He snarled lustily.  
Gilgamesh gave one last kick to Kirei’s chest, quickly sliding his foot down his stomach and pressing against Kirei’s groin, simultaneously giving him a pitiful look and letting out a little sob.  
Kirei smiled and loosened his grip, looking into the dark crimson eyes.  
It was too much, he couldn’t take it anymore, his body wouldn’t let him. He pressed his lips harshly against the pinned man, sucking in his taste. The foot on his erection spurred him on as it massaged against him, luring him further down his path of pleasure. He broke the kiss, moving onto Gilgamesh’s neck. His tongue was the first to hit skin, followed swiftly by his lips and teeth.  
Gilgamesh’s eyes rolled back into his head and he didn’t have to fake the long moan that left his mouth.  
Oh yes, this is exactly what he had wanted…

Kirei’s kisses devoured his neck, sucking at his flesh and driving his teeth down past his skin and into his muscle. Gilgamesh loved the feeling of the huge hands moving over his skin, their movements almost frantic as they explored him. Warm blood ran down his chest from the bruising incisions that Kirei was leaving on his skin.  
“Kirei, oh yes.” he arched his back and ran his hand up through the soft brown hair, wrapping his limbs around the strong torso and sliding his body across Kirei’s, “Yes….” he moaned, letting his eyes fall to his own shoulders, where Kirei was making a slick mess of blood and saliva. Large red welts dotted his shoulders and he smiled, trailing a few fingers down his own collarbone. He stopped at Kirei’s mouth, touching his lips gently. The touch stopped the priest’s fixation, and he let Gilgamesh’s hand guide his face up until he was looking him in the eye. The eye contact made his heart race and he felt something slip around his tongue. Anxious, he closed his lips around the foreign object while Gilgamesh mesmerized him with a smile. Fingers….  
Gilgamesh’s fingers were in his mouth.  
He sucked on them lightly. At first.  
But the longer they stayed in his mouth, the more they twisted around his tongue, the harder he took them.  
“I love how eager you are, mongrel.” Gilgamesh couldn’t help regaining his dominance, even as he stayed wrapped around Kirei’s trembling body.  
Kirei snarled slightly and Gilgamesh took his fingers away, quickly moving his hand between his own legs and twisting his body to get a better angle. He knew he needed the priest in a position that his body wouldn’t let him get out of, and that was the only way Gilgamesh consoled himself as he slipped his fingers into his own entrance. The feel of entering himself made his breath catch and he dug his nails into Kirei’s back as he scissored his other fingers inside. He knew the eager man on top of him wasn’t going to bother preparing him, and he didn’t feel like dealing with unnecessary pain. If someone was going to feel pain tonight, it was going to be the insolent man who called himself “Master”.  
The whole thing only took as long as it took him to catch Kirei’s eye and give him another submissive bat of his eyelashes.  
“Take me, Kirei…” the words sounded artificially sweet coming from his smiling mouth, and Kirei knew it didn’t matter what he did...Gilgamesh was in control.  
“Shut up.” He said, for good measure, and shoved his hand into Gilgamesh’s chest. His hand wrapped quickly around Gilgamesh’s ankle and he shoved his leg out of the way, quickly moving over the smaller man.  
It felt so wrong, but he couldn’t help it. His face and shoulders flushed as he touched himself against Gilgamesh’s waiting body. A last feeling of panic washed over him and he thought about pulling away. 

A moment too late…

Gilgamesh thrust himself forward, forcing Kirei inside him. Kirei gasped loudly, his eyes slamming shut as his body completely disobeyed his mind.  
Gilgamesh couldn’t help a smile as he watched the Priest’s conflicted pleasure. Obviously his body was enjoying itself, but his mind wouldn’t shut off. Gilgamesh rocked his hips upward, matching the quickening rhythm that Kirei was creating. It had been too long for both men, and Kirei’s repression had finally found a willing outlet. He felt like he was going to rip the smaller man in half, and he didn’t care.  
Gilgamesh certainly didn’t care; His body was bounced mercilessly against the sheets and each thrust forced a heated breath from his lungs. He put his hands against the headboard, pushing hard against it, trying to control the ever quickening pace of his repressed lover. “Ah! Ah, Kirei,” he gasped the other man’s name, forsaking the headboard in favour of clawing at Kirei’s back. His nails were long, and he could feel the flesh peeling off Kirei’s broad shoulders. The pain both enraged and excited Kirei, and he arched his back, grabbing Gilgamesh’s hips and slamming him into the mattress, “Hold Still,” he growled, slamming himself completely into the king. It was everything he never knew he wanted. Gilgamesh was always talking about the pleasures in life...well this was certainly one of them. Wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure crashed over him, drowning him in sweet release. He ached for more, his muscles trembled each time their flesh touched. Every sweet moan made his spine tingle. He opened his eyes and saw Gilgamesh writhing under him, his smooth back arched up, his beautiful face twisted with pleasure. One hand was on Kirei’s shoulder, digging into his flesh, and the other pressed against the headboard as he let himself be ridden right to the brink of pleasure. Kirei wanted more than anything to leave the king trembling and wanting more.To leave him a hot mess and not let him finish. To make him suffer...but unless he could hurry his own body over the edge, he knew the king would make sure he couldn’t leave him in such a state.  
Gilgamesh felt hesitation rising in the other man and looked up at him, face heated, eyes dark. “Don’t stop.” his voice was low, and as commanding as it was, it was also fevered with lust.  
Kirei pulled back slightly, eyes widening as his veil of control was lifted. His already heavy breathing threatened to cause hyperventilation, and suddenly the thought of letting Gilgamesh get the satisfaction of making him cum was horrific. His hips continued pushing toward Gilgamesh but he shoved him away with his arms. “Get away from me.” His words were frantic, but empty. He wanted to finish. He wanted so bad to scream and claw at the man under him, to tremble in the mess they had made when it was all over. He wanted the shame, the pain of pleasure, No…...he couldn’t. 

He yanked back quickly, whimpering when he pulled out of the warm king. All the pleasure that had built inside him turned instantly to disgust and he slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“NO!” Gilgamesh yelped, scrambling upward. His reptilian eyes flashed bright red and his pupils looked shot. “You bastard, you rabid mongrel!” He bared his teeth, slashing a clawed hand out at Kirei’s face, slicing through his cheek before he shoved Kirei backward into the mattress. The priest’s head made a satisfying clunk on the footboard and for a second, everything went black for him.  
All the time Gilgamesh needed to force himself between his legs and into him. “You little slut.” He slid himself in partially, slapping Kirei across the face, “Wake up.” 

Kirei’s eyelids fluttered and he tried weakly to struggle. But the king wasn’t about to be denied any longer, and as soon as he was certain Kirei was fully awake, he shoved his aching erection in fully. “Feel me, Kirei Kotomine.” he snarled through the larger man’s screech. “Feel this. All that you desired can be yours.” He thrust in fast and hard, not caring how much pain Kirei must have been in. It only took a few moments to return him to the pleasure he had been feeling a minute ago, and he grabbed a fistful of Kirei’s hair, kissing him harshly as he fucked him. A few violent thrusts was all it took for him to release and he screamed into Kirei’s throbbing neck.  
A searing pain leaked out of Kirei’s entrance and he reeled against the feeling. He was unceremoniously exited and left on the bed, humiliated. His sweat soaked, tattered robes clinging to his body. Gilgamesh had won. 

An overwhelming feeling of warmth suddenly enveloped his aching cock and a long, unwavering moan escaped his dry lungs. Gilgamesh’s hands were on his hips, holding him steady as he sucked around him. Kirei covered his face with his hands, muffling his cries and shielding the tears that ran into his ears. He was nothing anymore, and he lay still while the king pleasured his body. He heard himself groan, felt his body vibrate against the bed. His mind felt fuzzy..his ears were ringing...and then suddenly...there it was.  
His entire body convulsed as Gilgamesh showed him the most all encompassing pleasure he had ever felt. It was more than that...it was paradise.  
The shame, and lust, and pleasure, and horror all melted into one as he came. He bit hard at the webbing between his thumb and forefinger, restricting his own cries as he unloaded into the King of Heroes throat. He could feel the lips curl into a smile and heard something wet hit the ground.  
He couldn’t look...he couldn’t bear to look at him now. 

Gilgamesh spat the liquid onto the ground, smiling triumphantly and drawing the back of his hand across his mouth. “Beautiful.” He said softly, stroking a hand down Kirei’s soaked stomach. “I knew I could find the pleasure in you somewhere…”


	2. Kirei's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night with Gilgamesh, Kirei decides to whip up a little craziness of his own.

The smell of incense drifted down the hallway. Patchouli, if Gilgamesh wasn’t mistaken; and he wasn’t. He wondered if the priest knew that he was burning an aphrodisiac, or if it was just a happy coincidence. The King wandered down the hall, following the tendrils of smoke to their origin in Kirei’s room. He thought about grabbing a glass...no, a bottle, of wine. But his blood was already pumping faster and he didn’t bother. The memory of the other night flitted through his mind and he smiled, ducking in Kirei’s dim room. The only light came from a single candle and the dim glow of the incense cone on the packed bookshelf. 

 

“Mongrel, where are you?” He said softly, his eyes darting around the small room. They still needed to adjust to the light and he squinted, trying to speed up the process.

 

“Gilgamesh?” Kirei’s voice was low, and the name came out almost as a moan. 

 

Gilgamesh could tell the voice came from the bed and his still unadjusted eyes snapped to it. “Kirei Kotomine, what are you doing?” His own voice held an uncharacteristically high tone and he took a step toward the bed.  
Had his incessant pestering actually paid off? Had he broken the priest’s will? He had to admit, if he had, then he was going to be a bit disappointed. He closed the door and continued walking toward the lascivious voice. A chair had kept his view of the bed from being complete, but once he walked around it, he could see the priest was sprawled on the bed, his hand disappearing beneath his askew robe.   
Gilgamesh quickly closed the gap between himself and the bed, sitting on the edge and giving the priest a once over. 

 

“Lay next to me.” Kirei asked, moving over slightly to allow the blond enough room on the small bed. 

 

Gilgamesh smiled, instantly on his hands and knees, crawling over Kirei and lying nearest the wall. Certainly there wasn’t any harm in obliging the priest’s request. After all, he had done so well inviting Gilgamesh into his bed, that perhaps he even deserved a reward. He lay on his side, watching Kirei roll to face him and pull his hand out from beneath his robe. The King smiled when Kirei reached out toward him, resting his hand on the front of his snakeskin pants. Gilgamesh almost wished his breath would have caught. But as always, the pleasure washed over him; neither shocking nor boring him. Pleasure simply was. It existed and he felt it as simply as though he were breathing. His body responded almost instantly and heat flooded through his torso, sinking within him and settling in his groin. He hadn’t even had to ask the priest to touch him. Hadn’t had to coerce him in any way. 

 

“By the power of my command seal, you are not to use the Gates of Babylon, or leave my room until the sun rises.” 

 

Gilgamesh’s face couldn’t have been more shocked. And then it couldn’t have been more angry. “MONGREL!!! LET ME OUT OF THIS HOLD RIGHT THIS INSTANT, KIREI KOTOMINE!!!” He shook with anger, trying his damndest to get free of the power of the seal. His eyes flashed like a lightning storm and he gritted his sharp, dangerous teeth hard enough to make them squeal. “You are playing a dangerous game here, Kotomine.” he threatened. 

 

Kirei chuckled quietly, although underneath his robe he was sweating slightly. There wasn’t any harm in the command he had given Gilgamesh, not immediately anyway. But he knew the King hated being controlled.   
He also knew, too well, that the game he was playing was dangerous. And that he might not end up winning. But he was never one to turn down a challenge, and to be honest, it excited him. All he needed to do was make the King beg. Just a little.   
He had never seen Gilgamesh’s eyes roll back in his head with pleasure. Had never heard him gasp because it was too much. He simply felt pleasure, and it annoyed Kirei that it was so easy for the King to reduce him to a trembling heap. To make him moan and cry out for more. How easy it was for him to convince him to do things that went against every fiber of his being. The sinful, shameful things that Gilgamesh had been able to get him to do…  
He flushed at the memory and twirled a piece of the King’s golden hair between his long fingers. “Oh Gilgamesh…” He cooed, “Don’t be that way. Just relax.” hearing words that had been said so often to him felt weird. Gilgamesh narrowed his red eyes and Kirei sat up. 

“You haven’t won anything, Kirei.” Gilgamesh said with a terrifyingly calm smile, “Just because I can’t touch you doesn’t mean anything. We both know I don't’ need anything more than my voice to control you. Time has taught us that, now hasn’t it. Anyway, I could just get up and leave.” 

 

It was Kirei’s turn to smile unsettlingly, “But we both know you won't’ do that. Don’t we. Even if I hadn’t specified for you to lay there, you’re curious about what’s going to happen next.” He reached forward again, tickling his fingertips across the too tight front of the King’s pants. 

 

Gilgamesh might not have gasped, or let his breath catch, but his body was still essentially human, and he was an incredibly carnal being. “So in this small way, I suppose you think you’ve won. Just because you think I won’t get up.” 

 

“I know you won’t. You won’t let yourself let me get the better of you.” 

 

Damn right he wouldn’t. 

 

“Anyway,” Kirei continued, pushing his fingers a bit harder against the King’s growing excitement, “I know it pleases you that I am even letting myself do this.” 

 

Gilgamesh couldn’t help a satisfied little smirk, “You have a point, mongrel. I can not deny that seeing you give in to your pleasure does have its upsides.” 

 

Kirei took a slow breath. He had to play his cards right. Otherwise it would just end up as another night where Gilgamesh controlled his every emotion and he was left wondering how it happened.   
It was going to be better to let Gilgamesh think he had won for now. He could already feel the King growing hard under the fabric. Jesus it was easy to get him excited…  
He fondled the King lightly, playing his fingertips underneath the fabric that covered the zipper of his pants. 

 

“Come on, Kirei. Touch me harder.” 

 

Kirei ignored him, focusing on the sound of the King’s heartbeat instead. Slowly, he clicked his fingernail against the grooves of the zipper, flipping the clasp open and then abandoning the zipper entirely. His hand was big enough to cover Gilgamesh’s hip and thought about pushing him onto his back. No, too soon. Instead he arched his hand and ran his fingernails gently against the King’s outer thigh. Gilgamesh’s sharp breath rewarded him and he put his hand behind his knee, pressing ever so gently and threatening laceration with his too long nails.   
Earlier that day, he had been in the bathroom, clippers ready to trim his nails before an image of him tearing Gilgamesh’s flesh with them had invaded his sanity. In fact, the whole night had been based around that little fantasy. He knew it was about to get out of control, and he took a deep breath, ready to do whatever it took to make the King cry out for more. 

 

Gilgamesh’s leg twitched against his will and he tried to drink in the ticklish feeling that was spasming in his nervous system. “Ahh, Priest. Yes. That feels good.” he said truthfully. It had been a long time since anyone tickled him. And even longer since he had enjoyed it.   
Kirei continued running his hand slowly from ankle to thigh, lingering anywhere that Gilgamesh’s breath changed pace. He knew he needed to stop before Gilgamesh was done with it. Once more he ran his hand down his leg, continuing over the perfect ankle and grasping his shoes. The priest changed positions, sliding off the bed and kneeling at the foot while pulling the shoe from one of Gilgamesh’s feet.

 

Gilgamesh sat up slightly, propping up on his elbows and watching the spectacle. He smiled, and opened his mouth to continue harassing Kirei’s mind. But a gasp happened instead when Kirei’s tongue flicked against the bottom of his sensitive foot. He quickly took control of his sound and gritted his teeth, determined not to give Kirei any satisfaction. 

 

Too late. Kirei had heard the gasp and placed a kiss on the arch of the slender foot. A light, ticklish kiss that made the blond fight against a squirm. He wet the bottom of the King’s sole, never touching the same place twice, and slipped the other shoe off, letting it land on the floor with a thud. 

 

The noise startled Gilgamesh out of his focus and he sucked in another breath. It really did feel so good. He held onto his mind and once he forced a deep breath into his lungs, he felt the same as he always did. He relaxed back on his elbows, enjoying the flush on Kirei’s face as he sucked on the side of his foot, digging his teeth in just enough to bruise. 

 

Kirei realized that he had lost the upper hand. Gilgamesh was laying calmly, watching him like he would have watched a slave pleasure him. The annoyance that Gilgamesh was once again able to control him was overwhelming and he clamped his teeth down around the King’s foot, biting him hard. 

 

“AAH!!! Kirei!!!” Gilgamesh instinctively yanked back, tearing his foot slightly and kicking Kirei in the head with the other. At least, that’s what he meant to do...  
The priest grabbed his kicking foot with his hand and wrenched it to the side, pinning him to the bed as he slowly released his teeth from the King’s foot. Blood trickled from the wound and he lapped it up. The slow smacking of Kirei’s tongue against the bubbling blood made Gilgamesh’s focus twist from the pain and anger back to the pleasurable. His blood was dripping down the priest’s face, onto the floor, and he didn’t care. The shock of being ripped into after being treated so gently made his heart pound, and he wrestled with his adrenaline while Kirei slowly stood up, abandoning any hold he had physically. Kirei stood at the foot of the bed and licked his lips once to rid them of blood, then twice, to make Gilgamesh keep staring. His robe was already partially undone and it only took a moment for him to shed most of his clothing. He stood in his underwear, looking down at his blond servant before he smiled and knelt on the bed. 

 

Gilgamesh may not have been shocked anymore, but he was curious. Kirei carefully unzipped the snakeskin pants and tugged them off. Surprise surprise, the king wasn’t wearing any underwear, and Kirei made sure to let the pants snag on his erection as they were pulled off. Gilgamesh did little more than wince at the uncomfortable action, but never broke his disdainful eye contact. Kirei walked around the bed, moving Gilgamesh’s arms gently so he could pull his shirt over his head as well. 

 

Somehow, the blond King looked even more comfortable unclothed. There wasn’t an atom of his perfect form that he was ashamed of and it showed in the way he stretched out on his back like a cat, waiting to be had. He brought his knees toward his chest and spread his legs slightly, tipping his head to watch Kirei walk back to the foot of the bed. “What are you waiting for, mongrel?” he taunted lustily. 

 

Once again, Kirei refused to answer, but crawled through the smears of blood to kneel between his legs. While he looked down at Gilgamesh’s naked body spread before him, a small smile spread across his lips. Almost too small to see, but Gilgamesh caught it and his eyes narrowed, wondering what the priest was planning. He opened his mouth to ask, but a quick breath filled his mouth instead when Kirei’s head dipped down and his lips pressed into his tender stomach. It was delightfully unexpected, and he arched his back into the feeling. The firm touch of Kirei’s hands along his legs excited him and he rocked his hips up into Kirei’s chest. He felt the hands move from his thighs to his hips as Kirei pressed him back into the bed, kissing lower as he held him in place. The touch was no longer as tender as it had started, and Kirei’s thumbs bruised his hips as they dug further and further behind the hipbone and held him still. He chuckled softly, enjoying the second hand pleasure he was getting from Kirei. The act of hurting him was obviously exciting the priest, and Gilgamesh wrapped his hands in the priest’s dark hair, moving slightly to wrap his legs around Kirei’s waist. 

 

Kirei quickly released him, tucking his arms under Gilgamesh’s legs before they could tighten around him. It was easy to drape them over his own broad shoulders, and he did so quickly, looking up to catch his eye. Gilgamesh looked down to meet his gaze and opened his mouth to say something lewd. But his words disappeared when he saw the dark look in Kirei’s eyes and felt hands wrap around his waist. With one swift move, Kirei sat up, pulling Gilgamesh with him and pressing him high into the wall. Gilgamesh smiled and held onto his hair as he was hoisted up and his head narrowly missed hitting the crucifix above the bed.   
“Kirei!!” he laughed, looking down, legs tucked tight around his neck. He thoroughly enjoyed the way Kirei could move him around like he weighed nothing. He dragged his tongue along the length of Gilgamesh’s erection, eliciting a long breath of pleasure. A sound from the hall caught Gilgamesh’s ear and he perked up his ears. “Kotomine, stop. What was that?”

 

Kirei sucked around him, ignoring his command. 

 

“Stop, what is that noise?” Gilgamesh squirmed on his perch, tugging on Kirei’s hair while he tried to listen. What had it been? It was the sound of another man, someone in his bedroom. And it had been so familiar. His hips jolted as the priest’s tongue flicked across him and he yanked on the handful of hair he was holding. “Get off me! Who is in my bedroom?!” 

 

Kirei held the King’s hips hard against the wall and he looked up at him. A string of saliva trailed from the tip of Gilgamesh’s dick to his lips as he slowly pulled off. “What are you talking about, Archer?” 

 

Gilgamesh growled at the faux innocence, annoyed that he couldn’t get away. Filthy command seals. “There’s a man in my bedroom. I heard him.” 

 

“You’re imagining things.” His voice was deep and controlled, with none of the usual confusion or emptiness. If Gilgamesh hadn’t been so determined to find out the source of the low moan, he would have eaten up the dark look he was getting. 

 

“I’m not imagining anything, Mongrel. And you know who it is. I can tell by your face.” 

 

“Hush, Gilgamesh.” 

 

Gilgamesh’s thoughts tugged at the corners of his mind and memories. He knew that voice!! He felt increasingly frantic to know who it was; to solve the mystery. Someone he knew well. Someone from a far off past. It was...it was….WHO!?

 

“Don’t be foolish, Archer.” Kirei cooed, teasing his erection to continue even through his mental confusion, “Enkidu is dead.” 

 

Enkidu! Gilgamesh wrestled harshly against the hold Kirei had on him. How could he not have realized it earlier! His lover and only friend! Another distant moan invaded his sanity and he kicked his legs and slammed his back into the wall, trying to get free, “You filthy mutt! Insolent mongrel, let me up this instant before I flay the skin from your bones!” 

 

Kirei chuckled, watching the anguish flood every fiber of his victim. Blood seeped from under his fingernails where he held the blond in place. “You’re right, Gilgamesh.” he mused thoughtfully, “There really is a lot of joy to be found in other’s suffering.” 

 

“Your little game is going to cost you, mongrel.”

 

Kirei took him into his mouth again. Whether or not Enkidu really was in the next room, the King thought he was, and that’s all that mattered. Gilgamesh squirmed into the touch, his body confused with the pleasure combined with the distress in his mind. Finally taking a deep breath, he held still and watched Kirei suck him off. If the little bastard was hungry for cock then he could have it. When he had held still for long enough that Kirei loosened the grip he had on his hips, he grabbed Kirei’s hair and thrust forward. Kirei gagged at the sudden invasion of his throat and sputtered as he tried to pull his head back. The King’s hands were firmly around his head and every twist of his head just made Gilgamesh shove himself harder down his throat. “Is this what you’re hungry for? You little slut.” He snarled, wrapping his legs around the back of the priest’s neck and slamming his shoulders hard into the wall so Kirei had no choice but to tumble onto his back. Gilgamesh landed on top of him, never losing the grip he had on his hair until they both bounced against the mattress. Anger fueled his hips as he facefucked the gagging priest as hard as he wanted. “I have never held back with sex, food, or pleasure of any kind, and adding my unbridled anger into that dangerous mix is going to be your last mistake, fool.” He hissed, bouncing against the bed. 

 

Kirei wrenched at the blond’s body, trying to get him off. The simple answer to end it was certainly to bite down, but that would surely end poorly for them both. Nevertheless, a sadomasochistic need to win drove him to do just that. 

 

“AHH!!!” Gilgamesh screamed as his member spurted blood onto the priest’s face. Kirei’s mouth let go and he smashed the back of his fist into Gilgamesh’s shocked, screaming face. The blond was knocked off his perch as Kirei scrambled to his feet and shoved him to the ground. The command seal wasn’t working nearly as well as he had wanted, but it didn’t matter. He enjoyed the fight that Gilgamesh was putting up. The King slammed against the floor and bounced back up with inhuman speed, darting for the door. Kirei spat blood from his mouth and shot his hand out, grabbing Gilgamesh’s ankle. One swift yank sent Gilgamesh sprawling on the ground again and he growled violently, kicking to get free. 

 

“ENKIDU!!” Gilgamesh knew he couldn’t leave the room because of the command seal, but his lover could certainly come to him. “ENKIDU!” he shouted defiantly, kicking Kirei in the face. A decided crunch satisfied the King temporarily and blood leaked from Kirei’s broken nose. The priest growled in pain and leapt to his feet, kicking Gilgamesh’s horizontal body swiftly in the ribs.   
Gilgamesh coughed as he skid across the floor before snapping his head up to look at Kirei with narrowed eyes. Sneering, he spat blood at Kirei’s bare leg and shot his hand out to grab a sword from the Gates of Babylon. Momentary shock was replaced by rage when nothing materialized in his hand and he remembered the command seal. “AHH!!! Your fucking command seal!” blinding fury overtook his body and he smashed his fist into the wall and lunged at his master. 

 

Pleasure shot through Kirei’s spine when Gilgamesh reached for a sword that didn’t exist. The King was fighting in vain, and the tantalizing scrap that he had dangled in front of Gilgamesh’s sanity was working perfectly. He watched the King lunge at him, ready to attack, but it all seemed to move in slow motion. He already had a handful of knives, ready to counterattack whenever Gilgamesh reached him, and he drank in all the fury and hope and beautiful pain that was flowing off his servant.   
Gilgamesh lashed out at him, a move he dodged. Sticking a knife in the King’s arm and waiting for the next blow. A scream of anger and another blocked kick, and another knife in that limb. Two more attacks and Kirei braced himself and punched Gilgamesh square in the sternum, sending him flying back into the wall. The knives that stuck out of each of Gilgamesh’s limbs, embedded themselves in the wall and Kirei smiled at the sight. “You look like you’ve been crucified, King of Heroes.” He said calmly, once again standing straight as he always did. A smile wouldn’t let go of his mouth as he took a step closer to his pinned up servant.   
Gilgamesh’s chest heaved with exertion and the rage he had felt so *pervasively* a moment before was slowly draining.   
Kirei stood before him, his breathing hardly changed at all. Slowly, he raised his hand and trailed his knuckles across Gilgamesh’s bloody cheek. “You’ve been a good teacher, Archer.” He said softly.

 

Gilgamesh didn’t pull away, but chuckled lightly. “You really are a monster, Kotomine.” he paused a moment and took a deep breath. “Is Enkidu really in there?”

 

“What else could you have heard?” Kirei muttered, his fingers and attention on Gilgamesh’s bloody neck. 

 

“Then let him come to me.” The King didn’t sound pleading, just anxious, and excited. 

 

“Why should I?” 

 

“Because, there’s no reason to keep him in there! Let him come to me now.” the blond strained against his painful capture and Kirei watched blood stream to the floor as the incisions grew with each movement. 

 

“Well he’s certain to be gone now.” Kirei said, glancing up to catch the look on his captive’s face.

 

It didn’t disappoint. The look was as close to despair as Kirei had ever seen and it shot right through him. So long he had struggled against the only thing that brought him pleasure. The look of pain on other’s faces, the look of despair when they realized they had been fighting in vain. It had always made him feel so conflicted. He always felt such shame, even going so far as to convince himself that joy itself was a sin. He’d had help obviously, his father had made sure he knew his nature was an abomination. And he knew it was wrong, deriving pleasure from other’s pain. But with Gilgamesh he felt no such need for shame. No need to apologize for his feelings.   
He felt free. 

 

“You continue to tempt me, Kirei. I’m impressed that you even managed to do it once, let alone a few times.” 

 

Kirei didn’t bother continuing the conversation. He was happy with the outcome of his little deception. The King hadn’t exactly begged for anything. But he also had been vulnerable, and deep down, that’s all Kirei really wanted. 

 

“You’re all bloody, Archer.” 

 

Gilgamesh snorted, wincing when Kirei slid the knives from his limbs and tossed them to the ground. He fell to his knees and shook when he tried to stand up, “Dammit, Kotomine, you severed my tendons.” 

 

Kirei reached down and scooped his servant into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom. He set him tenderly into the tub and turned the water on, ignoring the King’s cries of discomfort when the water came out cold. Soon the tub was full of warm water and Kirei soaped up a cloth, rubbing it over the blond’s body. The water turned murky quickly but Gilgamesh didn’t notice. He was too busy watching his master’s solemn face as he washed him. The touch was very gentle, and he knew Kirei was healing him slowly as he washed him. It confused Gilgamesh; did he derive pleasure from gentle acts of kindness as well? Was it another way that he punished himself? “Why are you doing this, Kirei?” he finally asked when his last wound was nearly sealed up. 

 

“Do what?” was the dull reply. 

 

“This. Healing me. Washing me. I know what gives you pleasure, and it certainly isn’t this.” 

 

“I need you to be in prime condition for the upcoming battles, Archer. You are my servant, and it is my duty to take care of you.” 

 

“Indeed…” Gilgamesh wasn’t convinced, but he let it slide. “I think you enjoy having me around.” 

 

“Perhaps I do.” he mused, letting the water out of the tub and rinsing the suds from Gilgamesh’s body. “I allow myself to be different around you.”

 

“So you admit to it?” 

 

“Yes of course. There’s no harm in admitting the truth to you Gilgamesh. At least not that one.” 

 

“What other truths do you keep hidden?” 

 

Kirei smiled slightly, pulling a towel from the hook and draping it over Gilgamesh’s body. “None that you need to know about. Not yet. Perhaps in time.” 

 

“When the grail is won, I will leave you, Kirei. Who knows how much time we have together.” 

 

“Yes, I suppose that is a consideration. If we are the ones to win the grail, that is.” 

 

“Of course we will, mongrel.” Gilgamesh huffed, rubbing himself dry. 

 

“Perhaps.” 

 

Gilgamesh’s eyes narrowed and he glared at his master, “You don’t want to win it...do you?” 

 

“I never wanted to win it, Archer. You know that. I said I would give it to you. And anyway, you’re right, I do enjoy having you around. I’ll get your clothes” He said with a little smile, walking out. 

 

Gilgamesh sat on the edge of the tub, eyes wide. He knew there was a high possibility that Kirei would not try to win the grail. That by some misguided desire he would intentionally fail, all to have control over him until the end. 

 

Kirei smiled as he gathered up Gilgamesh’s clothes from the bloody floor. The entire night had been a success. And even though he wasn’t sure if he would intentionally fumble the grail, he was certainly thinking about it. After all...he still wondered what Kiritsugu wanted from it...


End file.
